Ahora o nunca
by BeLenCitta
Summary: Quizá la guerra había terminado, pero para ellos dos, sólo era un nuevo comienzo. FINAL DEL CARTOON.


****¡Qué onda! Hoy, una nueva entrega titulada: Ahora o nunca. Es del fandom** Avatar: La leyenda de Aang**, el cartoon tan famoso que era transmitido en Nick, y creo que aún siguen.

**Disclaimer:** Los personas y la ambientación no son mías, lo único mío es la trama del fic por lo que prohíbo su reproducción o subida a otras páginas sin mi consentimiento.

**Summary:** Quizá la guerra había terminado pero para ellos dos, eso sólo era un nuevo comienzo.

Espero lo disfruten tanto como yo escribiendo. Un beso, mis amados, nos vemos abajo y no olviden agregar a favoritos o comentar si es que les gustó la historia.

* * *

**Ahora o nunca**

**By: Bel**

Todo era felicidad nuevamente. Los aldeanos de todas las naciones vivían en paz gracias a un pequeño -pero gran- niño llamado Aang, pero conocido popularmente como Avatar.

El niño en cuestión se sentía feliz consigo mismo por haber traído la paz a aquellas naciones que vivieron épocas duras, de muerte, de agonía, de pérdida en todo sentido. Pero algo aún lo inquietaba, estaba feliz, sí, pero algo le faltaba a aquél día para ser el mejor.

Ese día sus amigos y él se encontraban en una hermosa casa, espaciosa y grande, de uno de los líderes del clan del agua. Festejaban, claro está, pues hacía un mes que la lucha entre Aang y el señor del fuego había terminado a favor del primero.

La fiesta era dentro, podía observarse a Todd bailando fervientemente con Soka, quien parecía sufrir las patadas de su compañera de baile.

Aang pasó la vista por todas las personas en la fiesta, todos parecían felices ahí adentro, mientras él sufría en su soledad, observando la Luna que aparecía entre los árboles del bosque. Aquél balcón era espacioso y tenía una hermosa vista.

Siguió pasando la mirada por cada uno de los presentes, parando en una en particular. La joven que lo había acompañado en ese arduo viaje, ayudándolo y ganándose su corazón a cada paso que daban juntos.

La amaba, de eso no tenía duda, pero sí las tenía con respecto a lo que ella sentía. Alguna vez ella le dijo que _cuando tod_o_ ésto termine, podrían dar lugar a aquellos sentimientos. _¿Era otra forma de confesar su amor por él? Aang no lo creía, él pensaba que ella lo decía simplemente para ahorrarle el mal momento que enfocaba un rechazo amoroso antes de la guerra, quizá lo amaba tanto_ como amigo _que no quería distraerlo con un rechazo antes de aquella ferviente guerra que se aproximaba.

De manera triste, desvió su mirada hacia la hermosa Luna que por fin se hacía lugar entre aquél cielo anaranjado por el ocaso. Se perdió nuevamente en sus pensamientos, ella jamás podría amarlo, no era más que un tonto niño que había salvado a todos. ¡Qué contradicción! Un tonto niño jamás podría haber salvado a todos, pero... No, _ella no podía amarlo como él a ella_, ¿o si?

De pronto, y como dándose por aludida, Katara se asomó al balcón para ver por qué su amigo demoraba tanto, se suponía que iba a tomar aire, simplemente eso, pero llevaba al menos media hora admirando el ocaso.

— Aang...—Llamó la chica, sacando al joven Avatar de sus pensamientos por un momento—. ¿Estás bien? Hace mucho estas aquí, me preocupé.

Aang no quiso dejar de mirar el cielo, sería demasiado para él tener que ver en el rostro de la chica que amaba una simple preocupación de amistad hacia un pequeño niño desolado.

—Estoy bien, Katara, no es nada —Dijo, sin parecer demasiado convencido, y con una sonrisa falsa, concluyó—. Entra, allí es la fiesta

—¡Eso debería decírtelo a ti, Aang! ¡Tú nos salvaste a todos, deberías ser tú el alagado en el festejo! —Bramó algo enojada Katara —. Sé que algo te sucede, puedes confiar en mí, Aang, y lo sabes...

El joven analizó las palabras de Katara, él nunca había sido una persona que da vueltas, siempre iba de frente con sus sentimientos y eso aveces causaba rechazo. Entonces, ¿por qué dar vueltas ahora? Era ahora o nunca, diría lo que sentía y simplemente seguiría con su vida, sabiendo que, aunque sea rechazado, él había sido valiente y había ido de frente con la verdad.

—Katara... —Y el joven la miró a los ojos, y tomó su mano, acercándola peligrosamente a él—, ya lo sabes, te lo dije, pero quizá no fue el momento, por eso quiero reiterarlo ahora. Comprenderé si te ofendes y te vas, pero supongo que es ahora o nunca, debo decírtelo...

Dudó, ¿estaría bien? ¿Y si ella se echaba a correr al grito de "—¡No quiero volver a verte!"? ¡No debía ser idiota! Ella jamás haría eso, como mucho lo rechazaría y él estaba dispuesto a sufrir eso con tal de, por primera vez, actuar como el hombre que era.

Los ojos de la chica se centraron en los suyos, casi implorado que deje de dar vueltas y le diga de una vez por todas que sucedía, Katara no era buena para las indirectas.

—Te amo, Katara. Siempre lo haré, no importa qué —y por fin, sin titubear, acercó sus labios a los de la chica, y se fundió en un dulce beso, fue corto, y quizá algo desparejo, pero lleno de sentimientos por parte de ambos. Aang se separó de ella rápido, temiendo que ella lo empujara. Aquello sería demasiado doloroso para él.

—Si-Siento eso, debía hacerlo... Si quieres dejar de hablarme, yo lo entenderé, no quiero presio- —El chico no pudo terminar, ya que Katara se había prácticamente arrojado a sus brazos, clamando por un beso más, el cual Aang no dudó en corresponder, con mucho mas amor e intensidad que el primero, dejando su corazón abierto ante ella.

Duro bastante, pero el aire se agotaba rápido para ambos, por lo que, sin querer hacerlo, decidieron separarse y tomar una gran bocanada de aire.

—Aang... Yo... —El rostro de Katara era confundible con un tomate—, ta-también te amo, Aang.

Los ojos del Avatar brillaron con intensidad, como quien había recibido la mejor noticia de su vida; quizá era el final de la guerra, pero en sus vidas, eso sólo era un nuevo comienzo.

* * *

¿Y? Acepto críticas, tomatazos, amenazas de muerte, y demás :3 Un beso y espero que lo hayan disfrutado, mis amores. Los quiero mucho.

**~~ Bel ~~**


End file.
